Future Gallian Chronicles
by The Eminent' Prinz Eugen
Summary: This is a pet project. I've taken Gallia from Valkyeria chronicles and implemented into the Toaru Hikuushi universe while giving them a technology buff. We will follow the Gallian troops as they journey inside the dangerous Toaru Hikuushi universe. They will face many troubles like the skyclans and other cannon factions. Will they find the end of the sky, or die trying?


After watching the Pilot's love Song anime series, I came up with the idea of creating a fanfiction for it… I do not own any of the original content featured in this story from the anime as they all belong to their rightful owners.

We will be following members of the Gallian army and government as they take part in this… adventure into this universe. Really I'm just doing this for fun so bear with me if you find it entertaining.

Prologue

"Hurry, we need to get going. Forward spotters report the rebels are approaching and the city will soon be within range of their main batteries of the Luna Barco." A guardsmen said to the Gallian ambassador to the Balsterous empire

The ambassador, a woman in her early thirties had been quietly woken up ten minutes earlier by a maid. She was given a set of clothes that were more bulky than what she was most common to wearing and without a word she was left alone to change.

Confused, she started changing and noticed the thin layers of Kevlar body armor within the clothes that she was offered to wear. Within the pile of clothes she was given was she discovered a loaded Five Seven pistol with an extra magazine, it too was loaded.

She finished just in time as a trio Balsterous guardsmen assigned to the embassy knocked on her door.

"Please come in." She said opening the door.

The guards didn't hesitated and was inside the next the second.

"So what is going on?" she inquired curious as to exactly what was going on outside.

"The capital will soon be under attack by rebels. Your government has expressed their dire desire to get you out of country." He said.

"Hurry, we need to get going. Forward spotters report the rebels are approaching and the city will soon be within range of their main batteries of the Luna Barco." A guardsmen said to the Gallian ambassador to the Balsterous empre

"A motorcade has already been readied for you outside the embassy. While we speak a corvette to be escorted by a wing of S-35s are being prepared to get you and your family out of here." The third guard said as he led the ambassador out of her room.

The kept moving down the long dimly lit hallway and soon came to the entrance of the building where they were approached by a girl dressed in an armored flak jacket, a lightweight helmet with light vision gear, wielding a silenced MP5 sub machine gun.

The guardsmen whom was wearing Balsterous empire uniform stopped escorting the ambassador and halted at the exit. They were relinquishing protection of the Gallian ambassador to the foreign professionals, or a Gallian Walrus team that had been stationed in the capital for just this purpose.

"Please ma'am this way. Time is running out. We'll fill you in once we're inside the Humvee." The operator said as her accomplice opened the rear door on the driver's side for the ambassador to step in.

She didn't say or do anything but quickly made her way down the small stone staircase and into the offered seat of the Humvee. Another member of the team quickly climbed in afterwards and mounted the fifty caliber machine gun and the professional the ambassador had spoken to before quickly mounted shotgun.

"Driver move out. Let's get the heck out of here and out of country." She said and on queue the driver gunned the throttles, to the point it was definitely going to earn him a speeding ticket if it was in broad daylight.

They drove for the next ten minutes towards the imperial palace of Balsterous. Along the way things started to get heated up as the motorcade came past a few engagements between pro imperial protestors and pro rebel factions. Thrice the unmarked motorcade had been engaged with various objects like stones, sticks and even Molotov cocktails by both rioting factions. And every time, they were stopped as the gunners mounted atop the armored vehicles used a mixture of lethal and non-lethal ammunition of 40mm grenades and .50 caliber ammunition.

"Ok, so I get that this state is no longer in a stable conditions due to some rebelling faction? Tell me what you know about these rebels and also the plan you soldiers have devised to get me out of here" The ambassador said attempting to break the uncomfortable silence.

Everything seemed odd, how would a nation that was stable hours before suddenly erupt into such an extreme state as if this… rebellion had been going on for months and was in its final stage?

The silence continued for a few more minutes before the operator she'd spoke with before turned around and offered her a tablet and removed the black cloth that was covering her mouth.

"Ma'am you are right now inside a Gallian Walrus team convoy working with the GNSA and GCIA. You are safe under the current situation but I doubt this will last for long." She started and pointed to the tablet she'd handed to her before.

"The tablet will give you a detailed diagram on what we currently know about the rebel factions and also the plan to get you out of here. Which do you prefer first?" She asked.

"Give me the information on the rebels first then the evac plan. I want the bad news before the good news." The ambassador replied.

"Very well. From what the two intelligence agencies have been gathering for the last few months leading up until now we conclude that the ring leader of this rebellion is the Balsterous frontier duke Ameriano, a close cousin the emperor." The girl stopped speaking the lead vehicle ran over a gutsy person.

"Don't stop don't stop don't stop! Were unmarked they don't know who we are. Just keep driving!" She shouted into her headset and the convoy picked up speed again.

"Sorry for the interruption. But as we were going. The Balsterous frontier duke Ameriano is the ring leader of this rebellion. He is utilizing a tool whom is declared as Nina Viento, a self-proclaimed daughter of Saint Aldista who is being backed by the duke." She spoke until the ambassador interrupted in.

"So Mr. Ameriano is using her as a form of national wide pro-rebellion propaganda? Underhanded, but very clever of him. Tell me, how old this self-proclaimed Saint Aldista daughter is? The ambassador questioned.

"Somewhere in between eleven and thirteen years of age, we don't know for sure unless we can confirm for ourselves in person. Yes what you've said is exact to what is currently happening." The operator nodded.

"Soldier what is your name?" The ambassador asked.

"Hillary Cranefield ma'am. Staff sergeant Hillary Cranfield. Pleasure to be working for you at such a fine hour." Hillary replied.

"The pleasure is mine staff sergeant. So, can you get on with the plan as to exactly how your team plans to get me out of this wretched place?" She asked.

"Of course. We are currently making quick way towards the imperial palace to pick up your daughter whom is currently having a sleepover with the prince? Marvelous but it doesn't change our schedule nor hinder it. As we speak a team member is helping her get out of bed, dressed and escorted out to the front entrance of the palace. We will be entering the palace in a rather rude way since the guards do not know we're coming so I hope you'll understand that." Hillary was then again interrupted.

"Entering in a rude way?" What do you mean and why?"

"Ma'am. As we speak all the empire really knows is that you're still at the Gallian embassy. In order to maintain secrecy of this mission we have not contacted them in fear of possible insiders to leak the information to the rebels. As such we will be simply driving over the front gates, get your daughter aboard and we'll be out within a minute."

"What of the prince? Is he coming along? My mission here to Balsterous is to make good friends with our neighbor, wouldn't it be humane for us to also bring the Royal family of Balsterous along with us at this time that they most need it? I'm sure the corvette has more than enough space to complement them." The ambassador said with a good will.

"Ma'am we cannot do that because it will cause severe trouble for our nation."

"And how does such a humane action do just that?"

"The rebels are after the royal family… primarily and not us… much." Hillary paused. "They also possess a weapon that we cannot fight against and has absolute potential to bring Gallia down with the Balsterous Empire."

"And what weapon of mass destruction can that be?" The ambassador said.

"Remember the Nina Viento individual I've spoken to you earlier about? She is the weapon." Hillary thought about it for a moment, should she speak the real truth or part of it? "She has the ability to control the wind currents at a paranormal level like never seen before. Tornadoes can instantly appear and respond to her summoning. Such powers have already wiped out three fully equipped Balsterous army bases and still hasn't shown any signs of slowing down."

"So we're dealing with a paranormal. I don't understand any of this so we can stop talking about Nina Viento here. Please continue on with the evac plan and apologies for getting us sidetracked."

The tablet resumed its path of labelled diagrams and such as Hillary continued speaking. "After we pick up your daughter and bugger out of the imperial palace. We will be making way towards the nearest airfield where the GNSV Amber in Clad and escort will be awaiting for you. We load up the jeeps and immediately take off and head home maintaining an on deck flying level. That is all and within four hours we will be in Gallian airspace."

"Alright ladies. Get it done." The ambassador said.

The convoy kept driving for another few minutes until an operator inside the lead vehicle broke the silence.

"Uhh we've been informed that there is a major engagement outside the main palace gates between rebels and palace guardsmen. There are confirmed reports of gunfire and also rebels climbing over the palace fence and into the grounds. In other news bravo team has secured the package and are currently hold up near the primary extraction point awaiting extraction." The person in the lead vehicle said.

"Once again just drive through the entire thing and we'll hocus pocus ourselves out of there. Everyone load live ammunition. I don't care who or what you shoot at but make sure that it's not our guys and it'll be fine. Drivers I want us to be moving at sixty miles an hour when we go through those gates. No stopping until we get to the primary extraction point" Hillary ordered.

The jeeps pressed on forwards and soon the palace was insight. Just as the Intel had said there was a big engagement going on between rebels and the guardsmen. Every person involved was focused on what was at hand that they didn't notice the three jeeps coming down the street and towards the main gate at lightning speed.

"This is vandalism on the next level…" The driver of the lead vehicle said as the gunner of that vehicle brought out a loaded bazooka already loaded with a HEAT shell, to be used to blow the gates down.

Diplomatically wise, this was counterproductive in a sense because yes they were going to get through those gates but in the process… they were bringing it down at the same time allowing the rebels easy access into the palace.

"Fuck this shit, so much for diplomatic talks. Let's just get in there, bow down the gates get our girl and run" The rocket launcher wielding gunner bellowed. "I hated this country in the first place."

A few people at the back of the rebellious crowd gathered in front of the palace gate suddenly noticed the beaming headlights of the jeeps approach at high speeds with no intention of stopping.

"Drive through them" Hillary repeated.

"Rocket out!" The lead vehicle's gunner pulling the trigger on the aging anti-tank weapon.

The missile exited the barrel and flew straight and true over the crowd and towards the closed palace gate. This shocked everyone within and in front of the palace gate. The missile landed right in the middle of the gate, penetrated and exploded its explosive mixture inside blasting the door to smithereens.

The dumbest inside the crowd thought this was score and went nosediving in, stepping over their wounded comrades who were caught in the blast. The smarter rioters quickly scrambled to get out of the way of the road killing convoy as it plowed its way through the crowd guns and horns blazing.

Coming to a screeching halt at the extraction zone, the gunners and troopers riding shotgun laid down a protective firing screen as the team on ground quickly made its way to the convoy.

"Hussle up hussle up! Every second counts!" Hillary yelled as the team hurried over.

The little girl they were coming for seemed quite startled by all the commotion while her mind's autopilot quickly took over. A door to the second vehicle was open and she quickly clambered into it and into the open arms of her mother and started crying.

"Move out move out move out!" Hillary shouted the convoy quickly got under way back through the way they came in. Behind them were both guards and rioters shouting at thing, utilizing anything they could to stop the armored jeeps but to no avail.

Quickly making it out of the palace grounds and gate, the convoy took a sharp left turn and picked up speed. By now the guns mounted on the vehicles were not spared a second of silence. Constant shouts of reloading, spent cartridges dropping into the interior of the jeep with ting sound. The entire capital city was now an uncontrollable blazing inferno.

While the Special Forces personnel were doing their work, the ambassador was kept busy comforting her startled child whom was currently a crying mess.

"Acadia its alrigt. These soldiers will get us home…" The ambassador kept repeating as her daughter, Acadia kept wailing and hsk=aking her head.

A few hours earlier, she'd spent playing with Kal-El, the crown prince of Balsterous inside the royal living room. It was so peaceful, no one would've predicted this was going to happen and she'd went to bed with a happy smile on her face. Three hours later, a person holding a gun entered the room with a set of clothes for her, helped her put them on and she was out the door without saying a good bye to her friend. Next thing she knew she was surrounded by gunfire on all sides, now she was inside a car that was raining bullets all over the place. You can't blame her for being scared.

"TC! Look at that!" The driver shouted pointing to an airship that was taking off, it was massive.

"The El Aguila the imperial capital's protector. Its not going to buy us much time but we better use it!" Hillary said.

The vehicles kept moving and moving. But another event caught their attention as a blinding light arose from the southern part of the capital.

"What the fuck is that?" The gunner in the tailing vehicle said.

Hillary brought out her binoculars and took a quick look as the convoy made its way down a cliff road. What she saw was a lavishly decorated silver and golden air battleship where the blinding light was originating from. And this light it was bursting out of this small girl dressed in white and clad with golden jewelry and a staff, standing in some divine position with one of her arms raised.

Suddenly a massive gust of wind was emitted from her and it sailed towards them.

"Oh shit!" Hillary swore as she rolled up the windshield for extra protection. "Gunners take cover! Debris coming our way!"

Just like she predicted, the vehicles were swamped by a wave of objects varying in all sizes and shapes. The tail vehicle caught the most of it and a large piece of rock caught the windshield shattering it in the process and knocking out the driver, sending the jeep into a spin and ultimately falling off the cliff road. Falling down an 80 feet drop, it exploded into a blaze.

"Man down, man down man down! 3-3 is it and down!" Hillary shouted as the vehicles took a sharp turn on their way down the cliff road, passing the burning wreckage.

"They're all dead forget it. Tags would've easily been incinerated when they exploded." Hillary stated the fact.

With no time to pay respect to their fallen comrades, the convoy continued forwards. Out of nowhere, a blinding explosion lit up the sky followed by an ear shattering boom.

"What just happened?" The lead driver said looking to the origin of the blast, she saw burning debris falling to the ground.

"Looks like our friend the daughter of Saint Aldista detonated the El Aquila's ammunition racks. That's it fellas they might come for us now since the airfield were headed to is nearest to the imperial palace." Hillary paused. "Curtis contact the ember in clad and tell them were still on our way minus one jeep. Proceed with schedule as planned" She ordered the radioman in the lead vehicle.

"Roger that TC" the radioman replied before switching channels. He came back a few seconds later.

"The Amber in Clad responds saying they are ready for us. The wind gust caught them by surprise a little bit and the runway has some bits of debris on it making it hard for the escorts to take off. However the flight leader is confident they can still make it off. More over a small firefight has begun between the local military stationed there but they predict it'll soon escalate into something bigger. We also should note that the two other countries have aircraft to awaiting there for to pick up their respective ambassadors." Curtiss informed. "Also the Amber in Clad's radar shows the Luna Barco making course towards the airfield. They infer that the rebels are now targeting the ambassadors so they advise we get there double time. That is all."

"Alright, we're ten minutes out from the airfield, expect heavy resistance from rebel forces. Curtiss tell the Amber in Clad and escort to be on the runway and engines warmed. We will not be stopping to get on. Oh and have the escorts already airborne, I'm guessing the rebel may attempt to bomb the airfield the chance they get it." Hillary ordered.

The radioman acknowledged to order and quickly carried out his orders.

"When we get back to Gallia, be sure to remind me to buy us all a round..." Hillary said changing the magazine on her MP5.

"Make that two rounds from me" The ambassador added.

This sent a bit of laughter through the convoy.

"Alright toughen up lads we aren't out of this yet." Hillary said sharping up.

Just when they thought they'll get out of this with no more losses,

"RPG!" the gunner of the lead vehicle yelled in shock.

A single missile was launched by a rebel and it smashed into the driver's side of the lead vehicle, killing the driver instantly and overturning the Humvee. It sent the gunner shooting out of the cupola killing her when she smashed face first into a tree.

"Stop stop stop stop!" Hillary screamed and her vehicle stopped.

"Clarkson give me some of those 40 mills!" Hillary barked as she dismounted the Humvee and over to the overturned jeep.

The gunner quickly started pumping out the grenades as Hillary quickly went to check on the ejected gunner. She was dead, with her face smashed beyond recognition, but the staff sergeant wasn't going to leave more men behind. She hauled the corpse with all her might and paced over back to her jeep and placed it into the trunk with no time to body bag it.

"Ahhh FUCK!" The radioman said kicking open the only exit able door before hauling himself out followed by his partner.

"How's shotgun?" Hillary asked. She was aware of the fact they were surrounded by hostiles but it seemed Clarkson had bought them three minutes with his brutal accuracy on his 40mm grenade launcher.

"Connor's dead, Amanda broke her arms and legs and can't get herself out. She's telling us to leave her" Curtiss said helping his partner up.

"Alright you two get into 3-2. I'll go get the rest. Curtiss ride shotgun" Hillary said pushing them aside and opened up the driver's door.

She was met by the mangled, burned and singed corpse of Corporal Jamie Connor which was missing the entire left section of his face, his legs and an arm.

"I remember you saying you were going to end up in a meat mincer Connor." Hillary tried to joke fully aware the corporal was already dead as she pulled the body out of its seat and repeated the same process she'd done with the dead gunner from earlier. Into the trunk, not body bagged.

"Hey hill I can't get us much more time!" Clarkson shouted from his position, he was running out of 40mill.

"I can see that! Just give me two more minutes!" Hillary shouted back clambering into the overturned jeep.

She found her team member sitting there in a bloody mess, completely paralysed. She could only move her mouth and speak.

"Just leave me here, I'll blow the truck. It's useless, I can't be saved… just leave me CT…" She struggled over her blood. She reached into a pocket on her flak jacket and produced a blood soaked letter. "take.. take this to my mom… tell her I'm sorry that I didn't get back for Christmas.. tell her.."

"You're going to mail that letter yourself kid." Hillary said carefully pulling her seriously wounded team member out of her wretched position.

Out of the jeep she firemen carried the soldier back over to her still operational jeep, opened a rear door and dumped her in. She entered seconds later and slammed the door shut, removed a detonator from her comrade's flak jacket.

"Driver move out!" She barked as she brought out her IFAK and began conducting field aid to Amanda.

Acadia, the ambassador's daughter was horrified to see the mangled soldier and all the blood covering the two other soldier who were inside the overcrowded rear section of the jeep.

"CT I've got some bad news. We've got exactly one and half minute before the entire place will be lit up as a Christmas tree hot. The Rebels have breached the airfield's ground defenses and the Amber in Clad has already opened up its secondary and primary armaments at the intruders! The captain states they'll be taking off soon with or without us and has been authorized to do so!" Curtiss said removing a SAT phone from his ear.

"Roger that, Driver get us to that airfield!" Hillary said as she attempted to stop the bleeding from a bloody gash near one of Amanda's main arteries.

"Curtiss tell the Amber we'll be there but I want a medical team on standby ready for us! Our friend here in the back needs instant attention the sooner the best!" Hillary barked remembering to detonate the jeep they'd left behind which she quickly did.

The lone Humvee closed in on the burning bright airfield. In the skies the Gallian S-35s were engaging the rebel aircrafts armed with bombs and missiles intent on bringing hell to the evacuating delegates and personnel. On ground were already countless dead lying bodies of rebels and Balsterous military personnel with a remaining few attempt to seek asylum onto the Amber in Clad which was on the runway.

But the Gallian warship had its orders and the marines stationed aboard the corvette had orders to shoot whoever whom was not authorized to board the ship. Automatic fired rained from the heavily armed corvette as it gunned down both rebels and former allies. This was an example of Gallian military cruelty that the three other nation's feared. But how can that be used in diplomatic talks now? You can't have a diplomacy in the middle of a warzone! No one would care anyways as everyone was trying to escape.

"Almost there!" Hillary said as she saw the Amber in Clad begin to accelerate to take off.

"Forget about the entrance! Through the fence!" Hillary shouted and her driver obliged and rammed through the fence and onto the tarmac.

Aboard the Amber in Clad, the marines defending the rear saw the unmarked Humvee crazily charge onto the runway and towards them.

"They're here they're here!" the started shouted.

The ship slowed down slightly just enough for the four wheeler to hop onto the lowered ramp and into the cargo bay whilst the craft was moving. The hydraulic bay doors quickly closed after it and the corvette accelerated quickly down the runway and took off.

No matter how hard the rebels tried to pursue it, or even could Nina Viento do, the corvette quickly slipped out of their range of effectiveness as the gutsy pilots packed up their asses and got the hell out of there without looking back. Gallian technology had always had the upper hand against everyone, and this was yet another example of it in action.

 _Afterstory: In this mission, it costed the lives of eight Gallian Special Forces personnel. Seven died on their way to extraction who were: [Star 3-3 (tailing vehicle)] PFC. Hermine Dickins, PFC. Adam Sakamoto, Lcpl. Constance Everlings, Cpl. George Mendelsohn, Sgt. Frank Cane, [Star 3-1 (lead vehicle)] Cpl. Mina Wilkes, and Cpl. David Connor. Sergeant Amanda Goodman never got the chance to get discharged and back to her family for Christmas as she died on the way back to Gallia._

 _Staff sergeant Hillary Cranefield was subsequently promoted to Sergeant Major and award a silver star with valour as well as the Gallian Medal of Honor for her bravery and actions while leading the operation. Corporal Carlos Clarkson was awarded a silver star with valour as well as PFC. Constance Garcia the driver for the surviving jeep._

 _Diplomatic relations between Gallia and the three other states paused for a year following the events of the downfall of the Balsterous Empire. Talks resumed the year after and all four nations came to a good final result and formed a three way alliance._

 _This is only the beginning of our story…_


End file.
